


One Shot: Queen of Hell, Heaven and Earth

by godlessAdversary



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Patricide, Religious Fanaticism, Ship Sinking, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Alastor promised to help Charlie achieve her goal of redeeming sinners. He just didn’t specify how he would help her, and now Vaggie is seeing the consequences of Alastor's influence on Charlie.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	One Shot: Queen of Hell, Heaven and Earth

Vaggie couldn’t believe what happened.

“Charlie…”

The white haired sinner walked across a field of corpses of other sinners and demons. Her dress was dirty with blood and mud, and her face was smeared with blood and tears. The moment she stepped over the entrails of a cat demon she felt she wanted to vomit, but she continued walking to the ominous beam of light at the center of this carnage.

“Charlie, please…”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SHOW IS GOING TO BEGIN!” Shouted a voice that sounded like coming from a radio and amplified by megaphones across Hell. “DON’T TAKE YOUR ARMS OR LEGS OUT OF THE RIDE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A PIRATE THEMED DEMON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES. NOW, PREPARE FOR CAUSING CHAOS ON EARTH AND HEAVEN. THREE, TWO, ONE LET’S GO!”

Vaggie saw how a ball fiery light cross the beam of light, and in her eyes tears were streaming like rivers. The pain in her chest and the anxiety in her throat were threatening to cause her a second death.

“Why… Why, Charlie?”

“Help!”

Vaggie heard a scream coming from a pile of corpses. She walked towards it and saw a demon she recognized as a guy from a commercial of I.M.P., a company of assassins that killed humans that have caused grief to dead sinners. What was his name? Moxxie?

“Help! I can’t feel my legs!”

“Ah…”

Vaggie pointed out that his legs had been mutilated.

“Huh. That explains why I am losing my conscience every 5 minutes before I scream in paAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Vaggie covered her ears to not hear the screams of pain of this white haired horned demon.

“Anyway, can you take off my boss’ corpse from my torso? I need to properly breath.”

“Sure.”

Vaggie kicked the corpse of Blitzo away, and then she remembered he saw him talking with Alastor days ago before Hell went to… Hell? Is there something worse than Hell?

“Hey, did your boss worked with the Radio Demon?”

“Oh, that guy hired us to do a job on Earth, but AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Can you stop?!”

“I am soooo sorry that my pain is annoying yoAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Okay, I am becoming numb because of the blood loss in my nervous system… that guy… stole our…. method…”

Moxxie vomited blood.

“Agh! Okay… He stole our patented method to visit Earth… but he…”

Before Moxxie could finish his sentence he died from blood loss. Vaggie had already seen many demons die that day. She saw Angel being chocked to death, which originally seemed impossible; she saw Husk being burned alive; she saw Nifty being frozen and then broken like a Mortal Kombat character. The worst part was that none of this was caused by the purges of the angels, but by…

“Charlie, is this what you wanted?”

Vaggie saw in the horizon lines of demons armed with swords, axes, machine guns and flamethrowers. It was normal to see heavily armed psychopaths in Hell, but these guys were different. They were wearing standardized armor with a deer symbol, and their faces were scarred with brands of devotion to the cause they believed in.

“MY PEOPLE!” Shouted a feminine voice through the same radio system as before. “FOR SO LONG WE HAVE BEEN INSULTED, SAID WE WERE DOOMED AND THAT WE COULDN’T REEDEEM OURSELVES, BUT THOSE WERE LIES! ALL SINNERS MADE MISTAKES IN THEIR SMALL HUMAN LIVES, BUT ONCE THEY DIED THEY WERE DAMNED TO THIS PIT OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE BECAUSE OF CORRUPT AUTHORITIES LIKE GOD AND MY FATHER! THIS IS WHY WE WILL REEDEEM OURSELVES! WE WILL CLEANSE OURSELVES OF OUR SINS AND WE WILL TAKE OVER EARTH SO NO ONE ELSE IS DAMNED BY CORRUPTION, AND WE WILL TAKE OVER HEAVEN SO WE PUT A STOP TO ALL THE SUFFERING INFLICTED ON HUMANS AND DEMONS ALIKE!”

Vaggie recognized the voice of her ex-girlfriend, but it was different than before. Since Alastor moved into de hotel he had been spending too much time close to Charlie and telling her how to be more assertive, more dominant. Charlie believed firmly in redeeming as many souls as she could, but her methods became more pragmatic and extreme.

_“You are brainwashing these demons!”_

_“It’s for their own good, Vaggie. They are still themselves, but I cured them of their most dangerous pathologies. I can’t reason with someone that wants to stab me.”_

Things got worse when Alastor began telling Charlie to not trust anyone that didn’t follow her completely, making her to slowly separate from Vaggie.

_“Are you… breaking up with me?”_

_“I am sorry, Vaggie. I didn’t want things to get like this.”_

And then, Alastor convinced Charlie that for Hell to be reformed, there needed to be a new administration. Charlie’s dad’s head rolled in front of the cameras of Hell’s news network, and Charlie began to unleash her demonic powers like a force of nature. What only Vaggie saw before all blew up was the tears in Charlie’s eyes. That was the day Charlie lost what remained of her humanity, or whatever is the equivalent for not evil demons.

As Vaggie walked through the wasteland that used to be a demonic city, she saw on a big screen how Charlie and Alastor were standing in front of their army of converted demons. Charlie was wearing a dress that resembled the one of her mother, Lilith, and her eyes looked as grim as Alastor’s.

“I WOULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOUR, MY LOVE.” Said Charlie to the Radio Demon.

“IT’S MY PLEASURE TO HELP. YOU KNOW I SAID I WAS DOING ALL THIS FOR FUN, BUT EVENTUALLY YOU GET BORED OF THE RANDOM WHACKINESS OF HELL. I WANTED TO SEE THE CHAOS THAT COMES FROM CHANGING THE ENTIRE SYSTEM, AND YOU HAVEN’T DISSAPOINTED ME, DARLING. I AM SURE THIS NEW COSMIC ORDER WILL BRING NEW INTERESTING STORIES FOR ME TO TELL.”

“YOU WON’T BE DISSAPOINTED. I WILL GIVE YOU A STORY: THE BLOOD OF PRETENTIOUS ANGELS AND A CRUEL GOD WOULD BE A TALE YOU CAN ENJOY.”

Charlie and Alastor embraced each other and kissed in front of the crowd of demons, all of whom cheered like if they were in front of a king and queen. Vaggie on the other hand was heartbroken and felt like she was burning with rage.

“I-I gave you everything!”

Vaggie threw a rock towards the screen and made it crack a bit.

“I loved you! I believed you!”

Charlie threw more rocks while crying. Eventually, the screen broke and the shattered pieces felt towards the ground.

“Well well well.”

“Huh?”

Vaggie saw a feminine figure approaching her.

“It seems the goody two shoes made Hell go to hell. Nice.”

“Who are you? Are you going to kill me?!”

“Nah. Name’s Cherri Bomb. I heard you banged Devil Jr.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Hey, want to get revenge?”

“What?”

“That bitch killed Angel, and that ain’t cool. It ain’t cool either that she messed with my turf!”

A giant machine appeared behind her, and it had snake symbols crossed out.

“Is that Sir Pentius mecha?”

“It was. Now it’s mine and I will use it to ruin that bitch’s party. I loaded tons of explosives for when the day came where I needed to kill as many people as possible.”

“Oh, what the hell! I am in!”

Vaggie and Cherri stepped into the mecha, which was now operated by the surviving Egg Bois that needed a new boss after Alastor killed him.

A new war for Hell has just begun.


End file.
